This invention includes a means for coupling a drive shaft to a rotatable member and the method of doing the same.
In most instances, drive shafts which are used to drive other elements such as a rotatable members are either fastened to the rotatable members with bolts, screws, and locking keys as such or fixedly attached to the rotatable members by being welded directly to the rotatable members, thus making it very difficult for the user to replace or repair either the rotatable members or the drive shafts, and most often the users only option is to replace both the drive shafts and the rotatable member. With the present invention, the user can not only quickly and easily repair or replace the broken element being either the drive shaft or the rotatable member but can do so without having to replace both the rotatable member and the drive shaft. In addition, with the present invention, the user can couple the drive shaft to the rotatable member more easily and conveniently than using any of the conventional methods.